1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL element which comprises a transparent electrode, an organic emissive layer disposed over the transparent electrode, and a counter electrode disposed over the organic emissive layer, and emits light when a voltage is applied between the transparent electrode and the counter electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (hereinafter referred to as “EL”) displays have gained attention as one type of flat display which would replace liquid crystal displays in the coming generation. In a display panel of an organic EL display (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL panel”), the color of light emitted from each pixel may be determined depending on the emissive material used in the organic emissive layer of each pixel. By allowing the pixels to emit light of different colors using different emissive materials, RGB indication can be achieved.
However, when employing this method, the panel manufacturing process becomes difficult and complex because measures must be effected to compensate for differences in emissive efficiency of the emissive materials for different colors, and steps for applying different emissive materials to corresponding pixels must be carried out separately.
In order to achieve full color indication, other methods for determining pixel colors are proposed. In such methods, light of a single color alone is initially emitted, and color filters or color conversion layers are employed to obtain light of other colors. However, according to these methods, it is difficult to achieve sufficient emissive efficiency for each color.
Another alternative method using microcavities is disclosed in the following document: Takahiro NAKAYAMA and Atsushi KADOTA, “Element Incorporating Optical Resonator Structure, Third Meeting (1993)”, in “From the Basics to the Frontiers in the Research of Organic EL Materials and Devices”, Dec. 16 and 17, 1993, Tokyo University Sanjo Conference Hall, Japan Society of Applied Physics, Organic Molecular Electronics and Bioelectronics Division, JSAP Catalog Number AP93 2376, p.135-143. According to this method, a microcavity which functions as a microresonator is provided in each pixel to extract light having a specific wavelength. Using this microresonator, light having a specific wavelength can be selectively intensified.
However, an EL element configured with a conventional microresonator disadvantageously has high dependency on viewing angle, such that unintended colors are detected when the element is viewed at an angle. Further, in order to select light having a specific wavelength using a conventional microresonator, the optical length of the microcavity must be set precisely, resulting in difficulties in the manufacturing process.